List of introduced species v.3
For the original, see List of introduced species part 1 & Also List of Introduced Species Part 2. A complete list of the introduced species for even quite small areas of Novum Terram would be dauntingly long (literally). Humans have changed history, because went back in time to the start of the Cambrian Era, prevented meteors that would cause extinction events, and even introduced more different species from today's world (even genetically-engineered ones), prehistory (through time travel), or fiction (through universe travel, aka universal travel, dimension travel, or dimensional travel) to new environments in the real world/modern times than any single document can hope to record. This list is generally for established species with truly, yet nearly wild populations—some were not kept domestically, not kept in zoos/safari parks, not kept in pet stores, nor kept on ranches—that have been seen numerous times, and have the very successful breeding populations. While most introduced species can cause negative impact to new environments they reach or were brought to, some can have positive impact, just for conservation purpose. In this list, if the species has an I''' symbol next to the species name, that means that species is an invasive species, if the species's name doesn't have have an '''I symbol next to it, it isn't an invasive species, but they can still thrive even if it's not an invasive species. Welcome to the sequel to the List of introduced species V.2! You're welcome to give us some suggestions. Also, this list is now in alphabetical order per category. So, please enjoy, folks! Well, I always endorse this. Also, you're all free to edit this page, but don't scandalize this page! Also, if a species is an enemy or a villain, be sure they won't do the bad things anymore! Remember that. Thank you and have a nice day to you all. I hope you experience this page, and good luck suggesting and editing this page all you want! (Note: All deadly and non-deadly diseases in the United Federation of Earth's territories (the ones that are viruses, bacteria, etc.) including ebola, malaria, zika, rabies, stomach bug, and others, as well as non-mushroom-type fungi, even fictional diseases, and especially electronic viruses, are eradicated in all of the United Federation of Earth's territories, so they aren't listed here, and now many sapients can now live longer, even the oldest people alive as well.) Happy editing! Australia and other Oceania islands Plants Mammals *Chineran Helmetless I''' *Marsupial Sloth '''I *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter I''' *Leo's Maverick Hunter '''I *Korean Maverick Hunter I''' *Deltan Maverick Hunter '''I *Twitchman I''' *Protoman X '''I *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I *Tripleman I''' *Sharkman '''I *Infernoman I''' *Bustman '''I *Hasteman I''' *Neonman '''I *Riff I''' *Rhythm '''I *Leopardaladrioiusz I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others British Isles and other European islands Plants *Giant stonecrop '''I Mammals *Chineran Helmetless I''' *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter '''I *Leo's Maverick Hunter I''' *Korean Maverick Hunter '''I *Deltan Maverick Hunter I''' *Twitchman '''I *Protoman X I''' *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Tripleman '''I *Sharkman I''' *Infernoman '''I *Bustman I''' *Hasteman '''I *Neonman I''' *Riff '''I *Rhythm I''' *Hellhound Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles *Ghost-Sounding Tanystropheus (aka Ghost-Vocalizing Tanystropheus) '''I *Scottish Freshwater Plesiosaurus I''' Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Hawaii Plants Mammals *Chineran Helmetless '''I *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter I''' *Leo's Maverick Hunter '''I *Korean Maverick Hunter I''' *Deltan Maverick Hunter '''I *Twitchman I''' *Protoman X '''I *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I *Tripleman I''' *Sharkman '''I *Infernoman I''' *Bustman '''I *Hasteman I''' *Neonman '''I *Riff I''' *Rhythm '''I *Lanina Garnet Loudberry X I''' *Eelhorse '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Reptiliomorphs Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others New Zealand Plants Mammals *Chineran Helmetless I''' *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter '''I *Leo's Maverick Hunter I''' *Korean Maverick Hunter '''I *Deltan Maverick Hunter I''' *Twitchman '''I *Protoman X I''' *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Tripleman '''I *Sharkman I''' *Infernoman '''I *Bustman I''' *Hasteman '''I *Neonman I''' *Riff '''I *Rhythm I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Mainland North America (United States, Canada, Mexico, and Caribbean Islands) Plants *Ungulate-eating plant '''I *Octopus carnivorous plant (aka octopus tree plant) I''' *Shredder carnivorous plant (aka common shredder plant) '''I *Catnaturne I''' *Budrose (aka budrose plant or budrose flower) '''I *Roach flower (aka bugseed plant) I''' *All known types of sapient plant produce '''I from Veggietales franchise to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, the formerly evil produce, including sapient apples and rumor weeds, are not evil anymore as evil species/beings aren't tolerated, and sapient plant produce can now know science, evolution, etc, not just believing in religion) *Nagnolia I''' From Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty to Real Life North America Mammals Monotremes *Common Pseudo-Pterosaurs (aka Greater Monotremed Pterosaurs) '''I *Lesser Pseudo-Pterosaurs (aka Lesser Monotremed Pterosaurs) I''' *Broadbill platypus '''I *Skeptid (aka kangaroo-like bipedal mammal or bipedal walking monotreme) I''' *Tailless platypus '''I *Carrion-eater platypus I''' *Duck-actor platypus (aka duck-like platypus) '''I *Bulldozer platypus I''' *Lotudipus '''I *Gambo platypus I''' *Greater bunyipus '''I Marsupials and relatives *Lesser marsupial pterodactyl I''' *Bat-eared marsupial pterodactyl '''I *Wartkangaroo I''' *Spiky vampire opossum '''I *Marsupial manatee I''' *Southern marsupial chupacabra '''I *Marsupial cow I''' *Red-topped reptilian kangaroo '''I *Reptilian beaked kangaroo I''' *Reptilian beaked carnokoala '''I Mongooses and relatives *Lung mongoose I''' *Reptilian fossa '''I Hyenas and relatives *Common zaki I''' *Giant zaki '''I Dylanusids and relatives *Indodylanus I''' *Chineran Helmetless '''I *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter I''' *Leo's Maverick Hunter '''I *Korean Maverick Hunter I''' *Deltan Maverick Hunter '''I *Twitchman I''' *Protoman X '''I *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I *Tripleman I''' *Sharkman '''I *Infernoman I''' *Bustman '''I *Hasteman I''' *Neonman '''I *Riff I''' *Rhythm '''I *Reptilian hunchback I''' *Grumbakle Dylanus '''I *Trumbull Career and Technical Center Field Dylanus I''' *Ashtabulan Horned-Dylanus '''I *Lanina Garnet Loudberry X I''' Pinnipeds and relatives *Sapient leopard seal '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient seals due to their DNAs being too different, they no longer bully nor kill penguins as sapient species/beings bullying or killing others is not tolerated by other sapient species/beings, also unlike the films they came from, they tolerate penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient elephant seal I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient seals due to their DNAs being too different, they no longer bully penguins as sapient species/beings bullying or killing others is not tolerated by other sapient species/beings, also unlike the films they came from, they tolerate penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Domestic seal '''I *Common landeal I''' *Green reptilian land walrus '''I from All Todays series to real life/modern North America Whales and relatives *Baiji I''' throughout North American waterways (note: they are extinct in their native range, but they are flourishing as invasive species in nonnative North America, where they feed on native fish, crustaceans, frogs, and turtles) *Blubbery Basilosaurus '''I *Peregocetus I''' *Gray Ambulocetus '''I *Hippo-Faced Entelodont (aka Gentle Herbivorous Entelodont) I''' *Hippo-Skinned Entelodont '''I *Red-Crowned Entelodont I''' *Slowpowpotamus '''I *Leviawhale I''' *Night dolphin (aka nocturnal dolphin or deep-sea dolphin) '''I *Bower's treewhale I''' *Dwarf herbivorous whale '''I *Wailmerlord I''' *Bipedal reptilian Andrewsarchus '''I *Reptilian paddle-tailed whale I''' *Hairy earless hippopotamus '''I *Ohio River Dolphin I''' *Lava Whales '''I Rhinoceroses and relatives *Forest unicorn rhinoceros '''I *African giant unicorn rhinoceros I''' *Six-horned rhinoceros '''I *Uintahrhinoceros I''' *Ela's Mammotherium '''I *Indricoceros I''' *Thick-tailed rhinoceros '''I *Bipedal reptilian rhinoceros I''' *Sapient reptilian rhinoceros Horses and relatives *Oxenequus '''I *Greater stripeless zebra I''' *Great carnivorous horse '''I *Clawed carnivorous horse I''' *Martian horse '''I *Hedrosso I''' Tapirs, Chalicotheres, and relatives *Five death's tusked tapir '''I *Neobrontotherium I''' Camels and relatives *Camelerupt '''I *Sheemel I''' Giraffes and relatives *Tapir-nosed okapi '''I *Towering stilt-legged reptilian okapi I''' *Sapient reptilian giraffe '''I Pigs and relatives *Woolly Warthog I''' *Spoinpigrump '''I *Flying pig (aka tentacle-faced pig) I''' *Domestic reptilian pig *Bullhog '''I Cattle-grouped Bovines and relatives *Martian cattle I''' *Lunar bison '''I *Martian unicorn cattle I''' *Lunar unicorn cattle '''I *Quorno I''' *All Todays African buffalo (aka reptilian Cape buffalo) '''I *All Todays water buffalo (aka All Todays Asian buffalo or reptilian water buffalo) I''' Sheep-Goat-grouped bovines and relatives *Canadian ibex '''I *Angasto I''' *Snerg '''I *Ravenshold beast I''' Antelopes and relatives *Saiga '''I from Central Asia to North America Deer and relatives *Savannah deer I''' *Hathor's galeacorn '''I *Jackalope deer I''' Insectivores and relatives *False Reedstilt (aka collared reedstilt) '''I *Squole (aka aquatic mole) I''' *Mobian-looking sapient hedgehog '''I *Hispaniolan solenodon I''' Bats *Large slit-faced bat '''I *Greater noctule I''' *Vulcanops '''I *Red-eyed spiny vampire bat I''' *Red assassin bat '''I *Squeekly I''' *Woolly rhinoceros tigerbat '''I *Sableye bat I''' Rodents *Red and white giant squirrel '''I *Tufted ground squirrel (aka groove-toothed squirrel or vampire squirrel) I''' *Common magrat '''I *Diverodents I''' *Saberrat '''I *Biped beaver I''' *European mawile '''I *American mawile I''' *Reptilian carnivorous porcupine (aka quill-less reptilian porcupine) '''I *Mokey I''' Lagomorphs *Pygmy sea rabbit '''I *Masked sea rabbit I''' *Esturine sea rabbit '''I *Plusle rabbit I''' *Minum rabbit '''I *Whismur I''' *Wolean '''I Sloths, anteaters, armadillos and relatives *Marine turtle armadillo I''' *Aquadillo '''I *Sasloth I''' Lemurs *Gremlin lemur '''I Monkeys *Dinomorph baboon I''' *Snow troll monkey '''I *Garald macaque I''' *Marshadow monkey '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they are no longer ghosts and are instead living breathing animals, so they have no supernatural powers, they also aren't aggressive towards sapient species/beings nor dylanusids, they live in large groups and not only eat marshmallows, but also natural food sources such as leaves, fruits, roots, tubers, and bulbs) Apes *Woolly camoubeast I''' *Middi's gibbon '''I *Harukatan I''' *Slakorilla '''I *Giant sperm werewhale I''' *Horned orange werewhale '''I *Trident head I''' *Slender '''I *Green reptilian human (aka reptilian head-butting human) I''' *Reptilian chimpanzee '''I *Greater reptilian gorilla I''' *Woolly reptilian human '''I *Reptilian brown human I''' *Wizarding's ghoul '''I Cats and relatives *Black-Maned Smilodon (aka black-maned saber-toothed cat) *Hairless Smilodon (aka hairless saber-toothed cat) I''' *Herbivorous Smilodon (aka herbivorous saber-toothed cat) '''I *Macat I''' *Military panther '''I *Delcatty I''' *Zangocat '''I *Warrior cat I''' *Armored reptilian lion '''I *Crowned reptilian cat I''' *Reptilian stripe-sided cat '''I *Greater reptilian bipedcat I''' *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty '''I Bears and relatives *Hognose bear I''' Dogs and relatives *Hellhound *Canine lycan '''I *Xenomorphic dog I''' *Rotwilla '''I *Spinda dog I''' *Mightyena dog '''I *Manectric wolf I''' *Halfhaired reptilian fox '''I *Superpowered sapient domestic dog I''' *Mexican Bulldog '''I *Anubis I''' From Egyptian Mythology to Real Life North America *Antlered Bulldog '''I *Tempest Wolf I''' *Zadubouo '''I Mustelids and relatives *Oyster-catcher otter I''' *Linoone badger '''I Elephant and relatives *Culebratherium (aka the tusked dugong) I''' *Delphitee '''I *Ganeshian (aka primitive culture elephant or cave elephant) I''' *Giant western elephant (aka western sapient elephant) '''I *Tigertrunk elephant (aka climbing striped elephant or lesser monkey elephant) I''' *Ray-like aquatic elephant '''I *Rhino-niched elephant I''' *Woolly trunk-less elephant '''I *Furry trunk-less elephant I''' *Sapient reptilian elephant '''I *Terrytoons Pink Elephant I''' *Disney's Pink Elephant '''I *Looney Tunes Pink Elephant I''' *The Simpsons Pink Elephant '''I *Pink Panther Pink Elephant I''' *Horton Hatches the Egg (1942) Pink Elephant '''I Other mammals and relatives *Elephant dog I''' *Coyotah '''I *Hymondog I''' *Armored lion-mimic '''I *Tapirtidium I''' *Cragrat '''I *Whale-mimicer I''' *Domestic dogscorfa '''I *Wild dogscrofa I''' *Pigno '''I *Treecarth I''' *Scrofale '''I *Craghare I''' *Cammoth '''I *Xenoafroeutheres I''' *Dogopossacoons '''I *False Multituberculates I''' *False ratdogs '''I *Armahippus I''' *Bipecervutherium '''I *Land trunko I''' *Saber mustelid-mimic '''I *Shrewsel I''' *Masked hundek '''I *Pankur troll I''' *Miner dwarf '''I *Marine hounder I''' *Martian mastodon-mimic '''I *Velocitheres I''' *Megistocurus '''I *Mammal ghost I''' *Foodeater mammal (aka doughnut guy-like mammal or burper mammal) '''I *Kisekae people I''' *Ravager '''I *Vsh Tapir I''' *Gorfiladorfazillak '''I Non-mammal synapsids *Panda Synapsid I''' (in California only) *Poisonous Warty Dicynodont (aka Poisonous Dicynodont or Toad-Like Dicynodont) '''I *Dilophosaur-Sized Gorgonopsid I''' *Bearded platypusbear '''I *Flame-Faced Dimetrodon I''' *Hairy Cheeked Dimetrodon '''I *Postimetrodon I''' *Magnapyritor '''I *Greater Lemurosaurus I''' *Common Lemurosaurus '''I *Hairy Tapinocephalus I''' *Scavenger Estemmenosuchus '''I *Society Inostrancevia I''' *Giant bipedal carnosynapsodon (aka carnivorous two-legged synapsid) '''I *Greater Eared Gorgonopsid I''' *Clouded Pristerognathus '''I *Common Wadiasaurus I''' *Woolly Wadiasaurus '''I *Woolly Placerias I''' *Scrofagorgonops '''I *Kanarotherium I''' *Lizard monkey '''I *Aquadicynodon I''' *Chiredicynopteryx '''I *Loudredosaurus I''' *Indovenator (aka Indo-human hybrid) '''I Birds *Wingull I''' *Sapient albatross '''I from Happy Feet short film to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could not breed with non-sapient albatrosses due to their DNA being too different, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient skua I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could not breed with non-sapient skuas due to their DNA being too different, they no longer bully nor kill penguins as sapient species/beings bullying or killing others is not tolerated by other sapient species/beings, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Pelipper '''I *Sapient puffin I''' from Happy Feet Two film to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could not breed with non-sapient puffins due to their DNA being too different, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *All known species of flufftails '''I *All known species of finfoots I''' *Tailswellow '''I *Nightwing I''' *Shiftpecker '''I *Mega-chickensaurus I''' *Diversity's chickensaurus '''I *Compsognathus-like non-avian chicken I''' *Black-backed dodo '''I *False brown dodo (aka greater borb or brown false dodo) I''' *Probopass '''I *Black macaw I''' *Common white macaw '''I *Blue-winged white macaw I''' *Gray and yellow macaw '''I *Blue and white macaw I''' *Purple and green macaw '''I *Violet macaw I''' *Dominick's macaw (aka false scarlet macaw or orange and blue macaw) '''I *Green and yellow macaw I''' *Golden macaw '''I *Militant carnivorous macaw I''' *Reptilian flightless sparrow (aka running reptilian sparrow) '''I *Swaltaria I''' *Reptilian flightless duck '''I *Waimanu I''' *Kumimanu '''I *Inkayacu I''' *Icadyptes '''I *Kairuku I''' *Sapient emperor penguin '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient Adélie penguin I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient rockhopper penguin '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient Magellanic penguin I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient chinstrap penguin '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, they can now talk and their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient little blue penguin I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, they can now talk and their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Gannetpenguin '''I *Domestic penguin I''' *Climbing vampire hummingbird '''I *Society finch I''' *Indian silverbill '''I *African silverbill I''' *Black-rumped waxbill '''I *Sapient magpie I''' *Sea eagleraven '''I *Wood eagleraven I''' *Wedge-tailed eagle '''I *Monster eagle (aka claw-winged eagle or pterosaur-like eagle) I''' from mythical North America to real life North America *Red-eyed mothman owl '''I *Clawed giant condor (aka lightning-absorber bird) I''' *Lipped reptilian flightless eagle '''I *Sabertooth vulture (aka quadruped vulture) I''' *Carahumankiller '''I *Asian fairy-bluebird I''' *Gansa '''I *Toucan-Colored Kelenken I''' *Ostrich-Mimic Kelenken '''I *Siberian ostrich I''' *Stoutbill moa '''I *Greater elephant bird I''' *Macaw-colored elephant bird '''I *Reptilian kiwi I''' *Conmon Balaur '''I *Clown Balaur I''' *Oceanic Diving Archaeopteryx '''I *Finarowhale I''' *Nocturnal chimpanzeenary '''I *Dune hookbill I''' *Helmeted bubbird '''I *Neopasserosauronids I''' *Legless pouched bird '''I *Paradise horned bird I''' *Baltaydol '''I *Tweezerbill I''' *Sea shellpecker '''I *Alicanto I''' *Mainraptobirds '''I *Trumpeter horned aliex I''' *Porkatrice '''I *Lipped flamingo-like bird I''' *Lipped eagle-like bird '''I *Breakfast griffon I''' *Goonybird '''I *False crowbird I''' *Molehawk '''I *Raptorosaurid bird I''' *Duckornid bird '''I *Blue-throated fleshbird I''' *Shovelbilled ground bird '''I *Ground hawkodo predator I''' *Gastoracus '''I *Naked mole bird I''' *Plateau hopper '''I *Bootbill bird (aka Domestic shoebill mimic) I''' *Jacaw '''I *Bird ghost I''' Reptiles Crocodillians and relatives *Saber-toothed crocodile '''I *Ghost-Sounding Tanystropheus (aka Ghost-Vocalizing Tanystropheus) I''' *Red-Banded Tanystropheus '''I *Owl Sharovipteryx I''' *Eye-Spotted Longisquama '''I *Bipedal Feathered Longisquama I''' *Sewer crocodile '''I *Brachiosuchid I''' *Croconda '''I *Suchonothids I''' *Lizardodile '''I *Scrofasosuchus I''' *Dartcroc '''I *Pygmy tree alligator I''' *Tree lurker reptile '''I *Kangasaurosuchus I''' *Baharisucho '''I *Ravager crocodile I''' *Canisalligator '''I *Leviathan crocodile I''' *Saurohound '''I *Lipped gharial I''' Snakes *Glow-eyed snake (aka password snake) '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they are not evil not aggressive and will only attack if provoked, they are sometimes called password snakes because their ancestors once ask for password, but they don't anymore due to now being non-sapient and couldn't talk, so their eyes now only glow red when hunting smaller animals or when defending themselves, only glowing green when not stressed or when already ate, they also blend in as variety of pipes to fool unsuspecting prey items) *Bipedal-legged snake I''' *Seviper snake '''I Lizards and relatives *Saberdrake lizard I''' *Greater zilla lizard '''I *Jurassic Park Basilisk I''' (in Florida and California only) *Flatwoods chameleon '''I *Indian giant bipedal lizard I''' *Dimorphian geckos '''I *Dinosauromorph geckos I''' *Flygon lizard '''I *Giant golden titanlizard I''' *Trunked Brachiosaur-like titanlizard '''I *Sailback duckbilled titanlizard I''' *Domeheaded titanlizard '''I *Hedgehog titanlizard I''' *Red-headed titanlizard '''I *Brontus titanlizard I''' *Spike-headed predator lizard '''I *Sharptooth lizard I''' *Apex lizard '''I *Dromaeosauroid swiftlizard I''' *Egg-thieving swiftlizard '''I *Amphibious burrowing predator lizard I''' *Crowned amphibious predator lizard '''I *Sailback amphibious predator lizard I''' *Dragonic pterolizard '''I *Greater terrible lizards I''' *Common terrible lizards '''I *Lesser terrible lizards I''' *False terrible lizards '''I *Duckbill terrible lizards I''' *Theropodian terrible lizards '''I *Long-necked aquatic terrible lizards I''' *Marine Iguanodont-like lizard '''I *Arboreal terrible lizard I''' *Spike-headed terrible lizard '''I *Locomotive terrible lizard I''' *Great-clawed terrible lizard '''I *Prosauropod-like terrible lizard I''' *Diplodocid-like terrible lizard '''I *Brachiosaur-like terrible lizard I''' *Wild tyrant terrible lizard '''I *Domestic tyrant terrible lizard I''' *Red duneslizard '''I *Seaside beachlizard I''' *Rayback '''I *Elasmoid I''' *Spearbeak sea lizard '''I *Cheetoid sprintlizard I''' *Nightwing dragonlizard '''I *Bradyrhinus (aka elephantine herbivorous lizard) I''' *Alloretrosaurus '''I *Moleretrosaurus I''' *Squamotherium '''I *Bog scaleman I''' *Sailbacked iguana '''I *Endolizards I''' *Pineapple-eater '''I *Dunkleosaurus I''' Turtles, tortoises, and relatives *African softshell turtle (From fictional Africa to real life North America) *Skurtle '''I *Birtle I''' *Koal's tortoise '''I * Elmorain-powered softshell turtle I''' *True koopa '''I *Dolphinjaw parareptile I''' *Twistbeak biped parareptile '''I *Woodchucking parareptile I''' *Common biped parareptile '''I *Furhead bovisaurus I''' *Plateosaurine parareptile '''I Dinosaurs *Woolly Apatosaurus I''' *Armor-Necked Skull Island Brontosaurus '''I *Spiny-Backed Brontosaurus (aka Greater Aquatic Brontosaurus) I''' *Omnivorous Diplodocus '''I *Bajadasaurus I''' *Boxhead Brachiosaurus '''I *Twin-Trunked Brachiosaurus I''' *Aristopodian Alamosaurus '''I *Duck-billed sauropod I''' *False stegosauropod '''I *Dahno I''' *Squamosauropodus '''I *Therosauropod I''' *Aquapod '''I *Mokelotitanis I''' *Carnobrontus '''I *Nodopatosaurus I''' *Nodopatotitan '''I *Gigaspikasaurus I''' *Labyrinthosaurus '''I *Parasaura I''' *Titanobrachio '''I *Eubrontosaurus I''' *Daemoncephalosaurus '''I *Dracocephalus I''' *Dracocephalosaurus '''I *Dracoceratops I''' *Paramoloch '''I *Tuoramoloch I''' *Indocephalosaurus '''I *Pachysaurolophus I''' *Breloomosaurus '''I *Humpback Wild Protoceratops I''' *Boarish Wild Protoceratops (aka Omnivorous Wild Protoceratops) '''I *Skull Island Triceratops I''' *Vasikaceratops '''I *Pachyceratops I''' *Einiasuchus '''I *Neoceratops I''' *Ngoubousaurus '''I *Brolly I''' *Ferruceratops '''I *Elephaceratops I''' *Efelan '''I *Greater bevarke I''' *Wooly rynkir (aka carnivorous wolf-sized ceratops) '''I *Psittacoseal I''' *Ramskull (aka elephant-sized herding ceratops) '''I *Veloceratops I''' *Euroceratopsosaurus '''I *Aggronoceratops I''' *Greater Lesothosaurus '''I *Common Lesothosaurus I''' *Tiger pantheal '''I *Flashy Hypsilophodon I''' *Firewall Collector Hypsilophodon (aka Firewall Fungus-Collecting Hypsilophodon) '''I *Domestic Leaellynasaura I''' *Saurolophudryus '''I *Elephahadrus I''' *Seanithopod '''I *Speckled hypsie I''' *Allosapien (aka Parksosaurus-like sapient ornithopod or sapient ornithopod) '''I *Domestic Camptosaurus I''' *Iganabrachios '''I *Sandy Lambeosaurus I''' *Domestic gurlee '''I *Vahci (aka domestic Hateg ornithopod) I''' *Domestic great ornithopod (aka Equunodon) '''I *Poisonspike Ornithopod I''' *Fanged Ornithopod '''I *Ornithomimoid Ornithopod I''' *Hadroroo '''I *Mokelehadrus I''' *Bravusaurus '''I *Pacamak I''' *Aepycerosaurus '''I *Kalaos I''' *Anatotherium '''I *Tenontorex I''' *Edmontoguanodon '''I *Tyranistegus I''' *Mbielusaurus '''I *Thorny tank I''' *Panzercanthus '''I *Panzersaurus I''' *Semi-bipedal ankylosaur '''I *Amphibious hippopotamus ankylosaur I''' *Ankyntrosaurus '''I *Amargocephalus I''' *Tragodistis '''I *Giganocephalus I''' *Stegodeus '''I *Manglerpod I''' *Pestbeak (aka bird-like ibisaur or flying oxpecker-dinosaur) '''I *Blazikasaurus (aka bird-like Dromaeosaur relative) I''' *Featherhorn Ornitholestes '''I *Yoshinovenator (aka Troodont-like green yoshi) I''' *Domestic Epidexipteryx '''I *Bat-Footed Yi Qi I''' *Yi-bird '''I *Yi-dragon I''' *Domestic Coelurus '''I *Semi-Domestic Coelurus I''' *Sapient Coelurus '''I *Diloranosaurus I''' *Sceptilosaurus '''I *Cobra-Headed Coelophysid I''' *Plains gryphon '''I *Damiotherosaurids I''' *Grecian wyrm '''I Pterosaurs and relatives *Striped Ornithocheirus (aka Arena Ornithocheirus) I''' *Grouper Nyctosaurus (aka Black-And-White Nyctosaurus) '''I *Common Bipedal Pterodactylus I''' *Yellow-Faced Dimorphodon '''I *Common Bipedal Dimorphodon I''' *Greater Bipedal Dimorphodon '''I *Great Runner Dimorphodon I''' *Noctule Anurognathus '''I *Great-lipped pterosaur I''' *Semi-Bipedal Rhamphorynchid '''I *Flamingoatlus I''' *Seamphorynchus '''I *Ichthyopterosaur I''' *Darwezopteryx '''I *Dimodactylus I''' *Pterovexus '''I *Stygidaryx I''' *Tapejalosaurus '''I *Alankylosaurus I''' *Bone-eater '''I *Red baron I''' *Draculapterosaurus (aka chupacabra vampire pterosaur) '''I *Humming Pollinator Pterosaur I''' *Sky Pincer '''I *SKy herring I''' *Dalmatian Pterosaur '''I *Phobodactylus I''' *Papiostrich '''I *Semafoot I''' *Pteronychus '''I *Perching Aerodactyl I''' *Pygmy Aerodactyl (aka dog-sized Aerodactyl) '''I *Greater Aerodactyl I''' Marine reptiles and relatives *Common Pliosaurus '''I (in the Great Lakes only) *Piscivorous Pliosaurus (aka Filter-Feeding Pliosaurus or Harmless Pliosaurus) I''' (in coastlines of California, Oregon, Baja California, and Mexico) Dragons and relatives *White-Bellied Fury '''I *Gliding fanged dragon I''' from mythical Europe to real life North America *Prototype dragons '''I *Sea sausage dragons (aka barrel-chested sea dragons) I''' *Bay dragon '''I *Kobold I''' *English knucker '''I *Forest knucker I''' *Red glatisant '''I *Polar wooldragon I''' *Polar bear-dragon '''I *Humming wyvern I''' *Carrion-eater dragon '''I *Albatross wyvern I''' *Pteranodon dragon '''I *Flightless sailing dragon I''' *Penguin-like sea dragon '''I *Auk-like sea dragon I''' *Ichthyosaur-like sea dragon '''I *Shark-like sea dragon I''' *Manatee-like sea dragon '''I *Flounder-like sea dragon I''' *Leafy tree dragon '''I *Bushdragon I''' *Spikebacked dragon '''I *African sailed dragon I''' *Not-o-suchid '''I *Oceanic dragon I''' *Peluda '''I *Imperial hydra I''' *Yangtze lung '''I *Rough-backed lung I''' *Golden lung '''I *Fafnir I''' *Streaker pterosaur dragon '''I *Blue-winged pterosaur dragon I''' *Flaming-crested pterosaur dragon '''I *Great pterosaur dragon I''' *Green pterosaur dragon '''I *Ice pterosaur dragon I''' *Pelican pterosaur dragon '''I *Golden pterosaur dragon I''' *Rocky pterosaur dragon '''I *Windgliding pterosaur dragon I''' *Feathery hydra '''I *Mountain devil (aka mountain devil dragon) I''' *Cervophagolong '''I *Skorpiovenatodracus I''' *Arco '''I *Champso I''' *Thassolodracoidea '''I *Telmatodon I''' *Greater Dracoinea '''I *Coelacanth dragons I''' *Alpdrache '''I *Albatross dragon I''' *Gryphopottamus '''I *Pygmy hitchhiker dragon I''' *European nadder '''I *Flashfang I''' *Great crested verden '''I *Greater mood dragon I''' *Puff nadder (aka flightless nadder) '''I *Puffin fury I''' *South Island skullion '''I Other reptiles *Eretmorhipis I''' *Pygmy Coelurosauravus '''I *Neovenusaurus I''' *Feeshlizard '''I *Gentle giant tyrant-mimic (aka Tyrannosaur-like herbivore) I''' *Bird-handed dinopod '''I *Common lizard-seal I''' *Reptile ghost '''I *Void Gear I''' *Yarrr Reptile '''I Amphibians *Red salamander I''' in the rest of North America *Flatwoods salamander '''I *Swampolotl I''' *Ketchenosuchus (aka bipedal terrestrial newt or predatory land newt) '''I *Starshine toad I''' *Velocifrog '''I *Flaming Platyhystrix I''' *Electric Blue Platyhystrix '''I *Common Platyhystrix (aka Multicolored Platyhystrix or Scaly Platyhystrix) I''' *Eelosaurids '''I *Lampreyognathus I''' *Xyphodon '''I *Rosy tadpole I''' *Deltamander '''I *Crested wollit I''' *Common tubethroats '''I *Greater tubethroats I''' *Lesser tubethroats '''I *Amphibian ghost I''' Fishes *Indian lungfish '''I *Carvopiranha I''' *Common blackfish '''I *Orange-bellied blackfish I''' *Giant rainbow triggerfish '''I *Mangroove thorn-shark I''' *Boomerang shark '''I *Swordshark I''' *Big-eyed shark '''I *Brown river shark I''' *Great big sharkopath '''I *Torpedashark I''' *Mega-torpedashark '''I *Greater flishes I''' *Carpomimoid '''I *Bullpon I''' *Delphis fish '''I *Eelops I''' *Xanathus '''I *Green predatory armored fish I''' *Red filter-feeder fish '''I *Cleaner sarchony (aka sarchovy, parasite-eater schooling fish, or deadskin-eating cleaning schooler fish) I''' *Neon flying treefish '''I *Seastalker I''' *Jawless watersucker '''I *Lamprey-mimic predafish I''' *Leechfish '''I *Fish Ghost I''' Invertebrates *Sapient krill '''I from Happy Feet Two film to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be hear by any dylanusids and other sapient species/beings, they also no longer need to breathe water as they can now also breathe air and can crawl well on land unlike non-sapient krill species, they could not breed with non-sapient krill due to their DNA being too different, also unlike their ancestors, they can survive well alone although they prefer living with another sapient krill or more, they also now know what humans are, so they no longer refer humans as "aliens", and they now know what humans have and make, they can now work and live in peace with all sapient species/beings, except vampires) *Beauty's butterfly I''' *Dustox moth '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they were genetically engineered to be completely harmless, so their toxins are no longer deadly but just makes these moths taste bad to predators to keep the predators away) *Samurai wasp I''' *Carnivorous sandy beetle '''I *Voltbeat's firefly I''' *Ninjask bug '''I *Carnivorous sandy beetle I''' *Masquerade water strider '''I *Stag beetle-sized herbivorous cricket I''' *Emerald emperor talitrid (aka coconut crab-sized cricket) '''I *Paradise scorpion I''' *Teuthanguill '''I *Tiger squitle I''' *Spiny belmnite '''I *Hairy ammonite I''' *Finned leafhidder '''I *Terramnite I''' *Sapient colonist tetrasquid '''I *Bipedal manhunter tetrasquid (aka manhunter) I''' (note: despite their names, they do not actually hunt humans or other sapient species, they were named due to people seeing at first glance, the people thought they saw these cephalopods hunting humans, but they were actually hunting deer, one of the main food sources of these predators) *Squird '''I *Rainbow dart snails I''' *Swallower slug '''I *Greater Aeroslug I''' *Poisonous Aeroslug '''I *Giant Aeroslug I''' *Thimble jelly '''I (in oceans, as well as lakes, rivers, and man-made waterways in most of North America) *Angel bunny (aka sky-swimming sea angel jelly) I''' *Driftwood crinoid '''I *Ruling marine worms I''' *Orge-faced Red Kneed Spiderantula '''I *Xeexi I''' *Feliyougf '''I *Monsto Shrimp I''' From SuperMarioLogan to Real Life North America *Backwards Bug '''I From Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty to Real Life North America Fungi *Shroomgi I''' *Firewall fungus (aka corrosive fungi or orange glowing mold fungi) '''I Bacteria, slime mold, microorganisms, and relatives *Floater cyanobacteria I''' Others *Early Prochordate alien (aka aquatic early verebralien) '''I *Banded sea scraper I''' *Noisy humpback '''I *Baleainnocids I' *Clarke's Tachybrachid I''' *Hooked knife-bodied aquatic aliens (aka Europa knife-bodied aliens) '''I *Lobbed-finned palthid (aka aquatic squid alien) I''' *Diverse Europa aquatic aliens '''I *Creator alien (aka Stouty sapient alien) I''' *Crommus '''I *Azhdimata (aka mega-herbivorous alien) I''' *Alien arthropid-mimics '''I *Forger (aka clam-mimicing filter-feeding land alien) I''' *Galactosaurosapients '''I *Galactodontisapients I''' *Living rubber bat '''I from a 2018 film, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, to real life North America *Living rubber rat I''' from a 2018 film, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, to real life North America *Gumball Wattersonorid and Darwin Wattersonorid '''I From the Amazing world of Gumball to Real Life North America *Calatonian Animal I''' From Sing! to Real life North America *All known species of sapient Kung Fu Panda animals '''I from Kung Fu Panda franchise to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, the formerly evil species aren't evil anymore as evil creatures aren't tolerated and they now work and live in peace with all sapient species/beings, except vampires) *Shmorby I''' From We Bare Bears To Real Life North America *Sasukepillar '''I From Danica DeCosto Youtube videos to Real Life North America South America (including Central America) Plants Mammals *Chineran Helmetless I''' *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter '''I *Leo's Maverick Hunter I''' *Korean Maverick Hunter '''I *Deltan Maverick Hunter I''' *Twitchman '''I *Protoman X I''' *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Tripleman '''I *Sharkman I''' *Infernoman '''I *Bustman I''' *Hasteman '''I *Neonman I''' *Riff '''I *Rhythm I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds *Jacaw 'I ' Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates *Finned leafhidder '''I Fungi Others Continental Europe Plants *Terroxas Mammals *Chineran Helmetless I''' *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter '''I *Leo's Maverick Hunter I''' *Korean Maverick Hunter '''I *Deltan Maverick Hunter I''' *Twitchman '''I *Protoman X I''' *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Tripleman '''I *Sharkman I''' *Infernoman '''I *Bustman I''' *Hasteman '''I *Neonman I''' *Riff '''I *Rhythm I''' *European mawile '''I *Hedgehog (Pig) I''' *Badgbearhog '''I *Wolly Polly Dog *Gorfiladorfazillak I''' *Lanina Garnet Loudberry X Non-mammal synapsids Mammaptiles *Buffakcodile '''I Birds *Red-tailed Hawk *Big Crowish Owl I''' Reptiles *Cave Sinosaurus '''I *European Monolophosaurus I''' *European Diabloceratops '''I *Ghost-Sounding Tanystropheus (aka Ghost-Vocalizing Tanystropheus) I''' Reptiliomorphs Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Asia Plants *Terroxas '''I Mammals *Chineran Helmetless I''' *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter '''I *Leo's Maverick Hunter I''' *Korean Maverick Hunter '''I *Deltan Maverick Hunter I''' *Twitchman '''I *Protoman X I''' *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Tripleman '''I *Sharkman I''' *Infernoman '''I *Bustman I''' *Hasteman '''I *Neonman I''' *Riff '''I *Rhythm I''' *Arcenamaninon '''I *Kisekae people I''' *Polish Hounda Inu (Ogar Polskba Inu) '''I *Shiba Inubull I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles *Hawkodile '''I *Aguzard I''' Amphibians Fishes *Orange-bellied blackfish '''I in the Philippines Invertebrates Others *All known species of sapient Kung Fu Panda animals I''' from Kung Fu Panda franchise to real life Asia (note: unlike their ancestors, the formerly evil species aren't evil anymore as evil creatures aren't tolerated and they now work and live in peace with all sapient species/beings, except vampires) *Kanamewo '''I Africa Plants *Terroxas Mammals *Woolly Warthog (reintroduced back to the Atlas Mountains) *Chineran Helmetless I''' *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter '''I *Leo's Maverick Hunter I''' *Korean Maverick Hunter '''I *Deltan Maverick Hunter I''' *Twitchman '''I *Protoman X I''' *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Tripleman '''I *Sharkman I''' *Infernoman '''I *Bustman I''' *Hasteman '''I *Neonman I''' *Riff '''I *Rhythm I''' *Siberian Unicorn *Wolly Polly Dog '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles *African Edmontosaurus I''' *Crokogoov ''' Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Antarctica Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds *Great white pelican '''I *African penguin I''' *Magellanic penguin '''I *Royal penguin I''' *Snares penguin '''I *Erect-crested penguin I''' *Yellow-eyed penguin '''I *Little penguin I''' *Waimanu '''I *Kumimanu I''' *Inkayacu '''I *Icadyptes I''' *Kairuku '''I Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Category:Lists Category:Introduced Species Category:Species